Letters From Camp Boraupa
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: TwoShot. “Daddy kinda...showed up at the wrong moment and caught me with Gohan-kun. He really freaked out.” Implied GhVi.
1. Thinking of You

**Title:** Letters From Camp Boraupa  
**Disclaimer: **F!#& off. How's that?  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – for a bit of pre-teen action.  
**Spoilers:** If you haven't seen anything past the Cell Games, then you probably don't even know who Videl is anyway. Shoo!

**Summary: **TwoShot. "Daddy kinda...showed up at the wrong moment and caught me with Gohan-kun. He really freaked out." Implied GhVi.

Come to think of it, I've never been to sleepover camp (I've been to daycamps, though).

(Ooh, my first entry for SweetestIrony's June contest! Theme Vacation.)

* * *

**Part One:** Thinking of You

Erasa,

You wouldn't believe how boring it is here. Not only am I forced to use snail mail instead of e-mail to send you letters, but they also expect me to do girly crafts as some sort of "art therapy." How stupid. Aren't camps supposed to have archery, canoes and stuff like that? All these losers want to do is make popsicle stick houses and mope.

I still can't believe that Daddy sent me here in the first place. Do I seem depressed, or something? Besides, it's already been over seven years since Mom died so what's with the sudden concern for my psyche? Wouldn't a camp for kids who lost parents be more useful to people who actually remember their moms? I can't even picture her face anymore...

Anyway, write me back. I'm practically dying of boredom.

Signed,

Videl.

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

_I'm sorry you're not enjoying camp, girl. It's pretty dull around here without you, too...not only do I not have my best friend to talk to, but there haven't been any newscasts on about you kicking butt for the cops lately! They show a few old clips sometimes when the news is slow, but nothing everyone hasn't seen a million times already. The entire city misses you, girlfriend! Plus, Sharpener-kun is getting a little out of line lately. The girls and I need you to put him back in his place!_

_Popsicle stick houses? That's so __lame__! Don't they let the teens do different stuff? Skits, dances, nature hikes...stuff like that. Crafts are so lame and...Elementary school! Oh, but if they let you make bracelets, bring me back one?_

_So, have you met any cute, tragic boys up there, at least?_

_Love,_

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

Erasa,

If I could, I'd come home right this second. Unfortunately, Daddy wants me to stay for the whole camp, which means I'm stuck here for another two weeks. Don't worry, though, because I'll thrash Sharpener within an inch of his life when they finally let me out of here! In the meantime, just tell him that you think you see a bald spot in the back of his head. That should keep him busy for awhile :-D

Is that all you can think about? Boys? If you're so interested, why don't you come out here and check them out yourself!

Signed,

Videl

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan, _

_Haha, it worked! I told Sharpener-kun that his hairline was receding on Monday and I haven't seen him since! Angela-chan reported that she saw him go into a hair salon yesterday __crying__! Do you think we might've been a __little__ harsh...?_

_Well, soooorry! I was hoping that you at least had good scenery up there (you know, aside from trees and rocks and stuff). Besides, finding a boyfriend might help you pass the time. I just found a new one and I hardly miss you anymore (no offense)!_

_Have you at least started doing outdoors-y stuff yet? _

_Love,_

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

Erasa,

Ha ha ha...what an idiot! Don't bother feeling bad for him, Erasa-chan. As soon as you show him pity, he'll take it as encouragement and won't leave you alone. Just let him worry until his hair falls out (for real this time :-D ).

Gee, thanks. So glad that I'm replaceable...:-P Seriously, though, I'm glad that you're having some fun without me. One of us has got to.

There haven't been any organized outdoor activities yet, but I've done some stuf on my own. The only thing is, I have to sneak out after dinner to do anything and I've nearly been caught three or four times already. I've...kind of got a friend to help me now, though. Between the two of us, we can usually get away without any problems. He's kind of weird, but really nice anyway.

Signed,

Videl

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

"_He__'s kind of weird"? OMG, your friend is a __boy__?! I thought you said you weren't interested in getting a boyfriend up there! Tell me all about him. Is he cute? What's his name? How old is he? Where's he from? Have you kissed him yet?! C'mon, Videl-chan, __spill__!_

_Love,_

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

Erasa,

This is why I didn't tell you about Gohan-kun in my previous letters. I just knew you'd get the wrong idea about us...

Oh, well, since I know you won't stop bugging me until I tell you about him, here goes: his name is Son Gohan, he's our age, he says he's from a little town the next mountain over, and I guess he's kinda cute (what do I know, though?). His dad died last year, which is why his mom sent him to this hell hole. NO, I haven't kissed him and, DOUBLE NO, I don't plan to. It's not like that, okay? He's just a friend.

Like I said before, he's a little weird, though. I know we're up in the mountains and all, but it's still the dead of summer and the boy wears long sleeves every day. If I wear anything but a tank top around here, I think I'd pass out! He won't even take his shirt off when we go swimming...I asked him about it and all he could come up with was this lame excuse about burning easily. His face is plenty tan, so what gives?

Oh, and he tries to hide it, but I get the feeling that he's a lot stronger than he looks (he's kinda skinny, btw). I swear I caught him lifting the counselor's cabin off the ground the other day when our baseball rolled underneath it...I confronted him about it and he told me I was seeing a mirage (nevermind that we're nowhere near the desert).

I think he's hiding something – something big – but I don't know what. What do you think?

Signed,

Videl

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

_Not your boyfriend, huh? That's a shame...if you change your mind, you might want to do __it soon. You're coming home next week and long distance relationships are a pain._

_Maybe he doesn't want to take his shirt off because he's got some sort of weird skin condition or disfigurement. If that were the case, I might lie about why I want to stay covered up, too. Or maybe he's allergic to bees and doesn't want to leave too much skin exposed? That's what my cousin does._

_You think he lifted a__ cabin__?! Videl-chan, that's just silly! It was probably a trick of the light, or something. Nobody can do that, not even your dad! And maybe mirages can happen outside of the desert. You never know..._

_If you hang out with him again, be sure to tell me every. Single. Detail. I'll be waiting!_

_Oh, and Paper-kun – my boyfriend – says hi. He's looking forward to meeting you when you get back, since you're so famous and all. He doesn't believe me when I tell him that you're not all snotty, though, hehe._

_Love,_

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

Erasa,

I don't think the disfigurement/skin condition thing is it. I snuck into his cabin the other night during dinner and looked through his stuff and couldn't find any creams or ointments or whatever. No allergy medications, either, so I don't think it's the bees...I just can't figure it out.

And maybe the cabin thing can be explained away, but what about the fact that he can fly? I know it sounds crazy, but I saw him FLOATING OFF THE GROUND last night! I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out of my bunk to go take a walk around the lake. When I was passing by the soccer field, I began wondering why it was suddenly so bright out (it's not like there's a moon around anymore and it was already about an hour past light's out). When I looked up, I saw Gohan-kun hovering about twenty-five feet above me, glowing like he was on fire! I know it sounds like a dream, but I swear I was awake the whole time! I was so freaked out, though, that I ran all the way back to my cabin and stayed there the rest of the night.

Now, though, I'm dying to know how he did it. Should I ask him straight out? Or hint around for the answer? I can't exactly force him to tell me anything since I don't have any proof, but...I've got to know. You know how to handle boys, right? Any suggestions?

Signed,

Videl

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

_Are you feeling alright? You haven't been eating any weird berries out in the woods, have you? 'Cause I hear some of those things can cause some pretty wild hallucinations..._

_If you really want to try and interrogate him, though, I think you should use your feminine wiles. If he's from the sticks like you say he is, he probably doesn't have any experience with girls yet. Try smiling at him a bit more, dressing a little nicer, maybe even ask him out for a romantic picnic, or something. Trust me, he'll cave and tell you anything you want to hear._

_Oh, and stop breaking into his cabin. That's kinda stalker-ish. _

_Love, _

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

Erasa,

I told you, it was real! I know it seems impossible, but he was flying, just like those weird guys at the Cell Games! (Hey, do you think he could be one of them? It could be some kind of bizzare cult, or whatever...)

Are you kidding? I can't flirt with him for answers! Not only would anyone with a brain not fall for it, but I don't want to give him the wrong idea. Gohan-kun seems kinda...sensitive about stuff like that. A bunch of idiots were teasing him last week about being my boyfriend and he turned so red that I thought he was going to pass out! Don't you have any other ideas?

Oh, lighten up. It's not like I stole from him, or anything. I just took a peek in his trunk to see if there was any explanation for the long sleeves thing. I didn't find anything, but he's sure got a lot of books with him...college books, too. I knew he was some kind of genius, but man...

Signed,

Videl

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

_Sorry, girl, but that's the way to handle a man. You've got to dangle the bait in front of him and wait for him to take it (at least, that's what my mom says). You don't have to make out with him, or anything, just turn on the charm. From what it sounds like, he's got a thing for you already, so it should be really easy ;-D_

_Wow...does he, like, go to private school, or something?_

_Love, _

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

_Is everything okay, girl? You never replied to my last letter...did everything go alright with Gohan-kun? Please write back._

_Love,_

_Erasa :-)_

— — —

_Dear Videl-chan,_

_I'm starting to get a little worried about you...did you get my last two letters? Did something happen between you and Gohan-kun? If anything's wrong, you can tell me about it and I'll do my best to help. Please, please, __please__ write back!_

_Love,_

_Erasa_

— — —

"Hello?"

"...Erasa-chan?"

"Videl-chan? Is that you? Omigod, girl! I was so worried about you!"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I never wrote back, but I'm home now."

"You are? I thought you weren't getting back until, like, Sunday! It's only Friday!"

"I wasn't, but Daddy decided to take me home early."

"What for?"

"Well...there's this family night at camp so that the counselors can give the kid's remaining parent an update on their progress in group. I didn't think that Daddy was going to come, so I kinda wandered off with Gohan-kun while his mom got his progress report thingie."

"Okay...so what happened?"

"Daddy kinda...showed up at the wrong moment and caught me with Gohan-kun. He really freaked out."

"What for? You weren't, like, doing anything _naughty_, were you?"

"_NO_! Geeze, we were mostly just...talking."

"Mostly?"

Silence on the line.

"Videl-chan, what do you mean by 'mostly'?"

"I...I was trying that...that suggestion you had..."

"You mean the flirting thing?"

"Yeah, that. Anyway, I thought it was working pretty well – he was telling me all about himself, how his father was a famous martial artist who once won the Budokai, how he'd been training since he was real little, that kind of thing – and then..."

"And then...what?"

"He...he kss'd mre..."

"He _what_?"

"He...kissed me."

"Omigod, Videl-chan! That's so_ awesome_! How was it? Was he good? Did he use his tongue?"

"No! I mean, it was okay, but there wasn't any tongue...how the hell should I know if he was good or not?"

"Don't tell me...that was your first kiss?"

Silence on the line.

"OMIGOD! It _was_ your first time! How _cute_!"

"Would you shut up about it? Geeze...like it matters."

"But it _does_ matter, Videl-chan! A first kiss is a big deal for girls!"

"Whatever...do you want to know why I came home early, or not?"

"Yeah, so what happened?"

"Like I said, I didn't_ think _that Daddy was going to come to family night, but I guess he changed his mind..."

"Oh, no...don't tell me..."

"Yeah...he found me with Gohan-kun down by the lake. I didn't even realize he was there until he started yelling at us."

"Yeowch...I hope Gohan-kun runs fast..."

"Well...um...we were both a little...distracted at the time, so he didn't get the chance to run. I thought Daddy was going to kill him, but Gohan-kun..."

"He didn't try to fight Mr. Satan off, did he?"

"No, not really. It was so weird...he blocked a couple of Daddy's punches and then his mom showed up – "

"VIDEL! ARE YOU ON THE PHONE WITH THAT BOY?! GET OFF RIGHT THIS INSTANT! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"Sorry, I've got to go!"

Click. Dial tone.

— — —

**Author's Note:** At the very astute suggestion of Lychee Green Tea, I've changed my summary. Thanks so much, I really owe you!** n.n**;

Well, this is new for me. Can't say that I've ever written a story with letters before...I think it's kinda neat, personally. I like branching out.

Also, I don't usually use underlining in my writing, but I figure that handwritten notes would use it for emphasis instead of emboldening/italicizing words. Also, I figure the italics work for Erasa b/c I picture her having girly handwriting, so that's why I did that.

I was going to add a bit more about Goku's death (since this takes place approximately a year or so after the Cell Games), but I couldn't find a good place to put it...not in letters between Videl and Erasa, anyway. Even if Gohan had confided such things to Videl, I can't really see her laying them all out on paper to someone else, even if that someone else happens to be a good friend. It would seem like a breech of confidence.

Comments and suggestions are most welcome. Specifically, I want to know if my pacing/flow is okay. Tell me what you think, please.

Oh, and anybody know where I got the name "Boraupa" from? I'll give you a couple of hints: it's comprised of two names, both characters are from _Dragonball_ and they have something to do with Korin tower...if you know your_ Dragonball_, it should be easy to guess now** n.n**

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel._


	2. Wish You Were Here

**Title:** Letters From Camp Boraupa  
**Disclaimer: **F!#& off. How's that?  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ ) – for a bit of pre-teen action.  
**Spoilers:** If you haven't seen anything past the Cell Games, then you probably don't even know who Videl is anyway. Shoo!

**Summary: **TwoShot. "Daddy kinda...showed up at the wrong moment and caught me with Gohan-kun. He really freaked out." Implied GhVi.

I just couldn't leave it without Gohan getting his say...he'll flesh out some detail, too. Be warned: You've got a long read ahead.

(Ooh, my first entry for SweetestIrony's June contest! Theme Vacation.)

* * *

**Part Two: **Wish You Were Here

**Monday, June 1****st**

I don't really know if I'll be able to do it, but my therapy counselor here at Camp Boraupa suggested I keep a journal of my thoughts during my stay. He says getting my feelings out on paper is supposed to help me cope with my father's death, but...well, I'll give it a try, anyway. I just hope I remember to do this every day (and that he doesn't ask to see it when camp is over. I'll have to tell him I lost it, or something).

I guess I should probably start with Dad since he's supposed to be what this journal's about. I can't think of anything else to use it for, even though my counselor thinks I should write down everything, so that makes sense to me.

Anyway, Dad died a little over a year ago. Mom, Piccolo and everyone else tells me that it wasn't my fault, but...well, if I hadn't gotten cocky and killed Cell when I had the chance, then Dad would probably still be alive. I know that Cell was the one to actually kill my dad, but I still feel responsible. It's because of me (and Dad, of course) that the world was saved, but it's also because of me that Goten – my new little brother – will grow up without knowing his father. Maybe if we had all died back then, we could at least be together in Other World.

It's too late to change anything now, of course, no matter how much I wish I could. If it were possible, I'd change places with Dad in a second (I wonder what Mom would say). I know he thinks that I'll be able to take care of the Earth while he's gone, but I'm not so sure...All I know is that Mom and Goten need me now that Dad's gone. Even if I can't protect the world, I'll do my very best to take care of them. Even if Goten can't have a father, I'll make sure that he has a brother that loves him very much.

Hey, I feel a little better...maybe this journal thing will help after all.

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Tuesday, June 2****nd**

We had group again today and shared our thoughts/feelings about our parent's deaths. When it was my turn, I...well, I didn't lie, exactly, but I didn't really say anything specific about how Dad had died, either. If I had, I don't think anyone would have believed me, anyway. They're all so sure that Mr. Satan – the big guy with the afro that was at the Cell Games, I think – was the one to defeat Cell and I doubt anything I say will change their minds (not that I'd ever try).

All the kids in camp really look up to Mr. Satan as the "savior of the world" and I think that's for the best. I don't want the publicity, or anything, and some of them seem to think of him as a second father, or something. Since half the kids in my group have lost their fathers just like me, I guess this is a good thing. At least they've got someone to look up to, even if he is kind of a liar (he seems harmless enough, though).

Believe it or not, one of the kids in my group – a girl, I think her name is Videl – actually does have Mr. Satan as a father. As in, he's the one who raised her. I think she might be adopted, though, because...well, she's a little too pretty to be biologically related to him. She's kinda quiet and always has this mean look on her face, but I'm sure she's a nice girl anyway. She's probably just uncomfortable talking about her mom (I'm assuming that she's here because of her mom since her dad is, obviously, still alive), which I can understand. Even if I didn't have to hide the fact that we were both at the Cell Games, I still don't think I'd want to talk much about Dad (I'm pretty sure that's why Mom sent me here in the first place, because I wouldn't talk about him at home). Anyway, I'm sure that Videl-san will be okay. Even if she doesn't talk in group, I'll bet she's open with her one-on-one counselor.

Gee...after that last paragraph, I really hope that I don't have to share this journal with my group counselor. How embarrassing!

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Wednesday, June 3****rd**

We had "art therapy" today in which the counselors told us to build a replica of our houses out of popsicle sticks. We were supposed to paint them, decorate them and even make a little family to live in them. I think it's supposed to be an updated version of the family drawings that child therapists use to assess a child's mental/emotional state (one of the books Mom packed me explained it to me), but I'm not so sure that they'll be able to get anything out of mine. It looks absolutely terrible...not only is it impossible to make a round house out of popsicle sticks, but someone at my table accidentally spilled an entire bottle of glitter on my project while the paint was still wet. Now it looks like one of Bulma-san's experiments that exploded. I didn't even get a chance to make my family because I was too busy trying to get all the glitter off.

Videl-san seemed to think it was funny, though. She wasn't the one who knocked over the glitter, but she did (kind of) help me clean it up. I think she only offered because she wanted to laugh at me, but it was still nice of her to sweep off my table while I tried to clean up my house (not that I could do much for it; it was ruined). At least she was smiling for a change.

Oh, well. I was never very good at crafts, anyway. Once, Mom decided to try and train me as a sculptor (Dad was always good with his hands, she said. He even built our house) and all that really came of it was a lumpy-looking bowl...thing. It might have been an ashtray, I'm not really sure. Anyway, she gave that dream up pretty quickly after that and told me to focus on math and science instead.

Videl-san's house turned out really nice, though. It was kind of...plain, I guess, but she spent so much time helping me that she probably didn't have enough time to finish her project. I don't think she liked it much because she threw it in the trash instead of putting it on the counselor's table like she was supposed to. (When she wasn't looking, I dug it out and put it up there for her. I set it right next to mine, which just made it look more awful.)

Boy, it's hot today. I kinda wish I'd brought some short-sleeved shirts after all.

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Thursday, June 4****th**

It's the fourth full day of camp and we still haven't done anything outdoors. That's probably a good thing since Mom warned me to keep my powers hidden, but isn't it kind of weird? I thought sleepover camps were supposed to have archery, canoes and stuff, but it doesn't seem like we're going to do any of that. It's a shame, too, because they've got a great lake here that looks perfect for swimming and fishing. I asked my one-on-one counselor if we were allowed to do stuff like that, but she said not to worry about it. She says that we're not here for fun, we're here to "get better." Staying inside so much reminds me of being at home. Do I really have to spend three weeks doing crafts? Boy...what a waste of popsicle sticks.

Videl-san seems to like this even less than I do. She was saying something about crafts being lame and, when I told her what my one-on-one counselor had said, she got really annoyed. She didn't scream or cry or anything, but I could still tell she was upset. Her face got really tight like she was trying hard to keep her mouth closed and her eyes kinda turned...I dunno, darker, I guess. Even then, they were still a really pretty light blue color, just like the waterfall a few miles away from my house...

Sometimes spending time with Videl-san reminds me of home, too.

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Saturday, June 6****th**

I know I forgot to write yesterday, but I was so tired after I got back to my cabin last night that I totally forgot. Right after dinner – when I usually sit down to make an entry in this journal – Videl-san came up to me and asked me for help. I said yes a little too quickly, I think, but she was sitting so close to me at the time that I couldn't come up with anything else to say. After she told me what she wanted me to do, though, I understood why she was whispering. She asked me to help her sneak out so that she could go swimming in the lake. I was halfway through reminding her that we weren't allowed to do that when she invited me along. After that, it was too tempting to pass up.

I think she picked me because she knew it was my turn for cleaning duty that night, which meant that I'd be left alone in the dining hall for an hour or so after everyone else left. She said that the counselors never assigned her duty (because her father is so famous, and all) so she would never get a chance by herself to "escape." Anyway, she told the counselor that she would help me with the cleaning that night and stuck around after dinner was over. Between the two of us, it was all done in about twenty minutes and then we snuck out through the back door in the kitchen.

It was a little harder to get down to the lake without anyone noticing, but most of the kids were in their cabins already for the night and the counselors were having some sort of party in the meeting hall. I was a little uncomfortable when someone – one of the counselors, I guess – shouted "take it off," but Videl-san thought it was funny.

When we finally got to the dock, I realized that I had another problem. The reason I didn't bring any short-sleeved shirts with me was because Bulma-san pointed out that I'm a little too...uh, she used the word "buff," but I'm not so sure that's what I am. Anyway, I couldn't exactly take my shirt off in front of Videl-san and, since I didn't know what else to do, I jumped in the water fully clothed. When Videl-san asked me why I'd done that, all I could think of to tell her was that I burn easily. I don't think she believed me...I feel kind of stupid for saying it now.

We stayed in the water for a little over an hour, mostly splashing around and trying to dunk each other (I let Videl-san do most of the dunking, though. I was afraid I'd hurt her). It was a lot of fun...I hope we get to do something like that again.

I'm really starting to like Videl-san a lot. She seemed a little cold at first, but she's really pretty when she smiles.

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Monday, June 8****th**

On Sundays, the counselors let us do "stations," which means that we get to choose between arts and crafts, board games in the meeting hall and watching a movie in the dining hall. Videl-san didn't want to do any of those things so we snuck away to do something else again (this time it was a lot easier; we told the board games counselor that we were going to watch the movie and the movie counselor that we were going to go play board games). Videl-san wanted to play baseball and, since I didn't have any other suggestions, that's what we did.

It was really embarrassing when we got to the soccer field (this camp doesn't have a baseball diamond, apparently) and I had to admit to Videl-san that I had never played baseball before. I'm sure it was really obvious when I held the bat the wrong way. She probably thought that I was getting a sunburn while she moved my hands into the right positions herself. I couldn't help it, though...I've never been that close to a girl before (except for the thing at the lake, but we were mostly under water the whole time then).

Then I did something even more stupid. When it was my turn to pitch, I accidentally threw it way too far and it landed inside the camp. Videl-san was staring at me funny when I ran off to go get it, but it was nothing compared to the look she gave me when she caught me lifting the counselor's cabin up off its stilts. I hadn't realized that she had followed me until after I'd gotten the ball back (it had rolled underneath) and put the cabin back down. She was just standing there, right behind me the whole time, with her eyes bulged out. When she asked me about it, I told her she was probably seeing a mirage...how lame can you get? I should've said she was getting sunstroke, or something.

I'm such an idiot.

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Thursday, June 11****th**

I know this sounds crazy, but I think someone's been going through my trunk. Nothing's missing, but I could've sworn that Mom folded my underwear differently and that my books were stacked on the left, not the right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid? I don't think any of the kids in my cabin would play around with my things because, the first night I was here, I accidentally ripped our door off its hinges. They've been mostly avoiding me ever since...

I'm going to cut this entry short tonight. Videl-san's tapping at my window, so I'm guessing she wants to sneak out again. Gee, I wonder what Mom would say if she knew I was sneaking around with a girl?

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Saturday, June 13****th**

Today was the most embarrassing day of my life. Really, it was even worse than the time on Namek when Dad started panicking about needles...at least there were fewer people around then.

It started out like normal with group first thing, art therapy right after and then – finally – lunch. It was even kind of a good day for awhile because I got to spend all morning with Videl-san (it was almost like she was following me, come to think of it. She was even waiting for me outside my cabin this morning while I took my shower) and she even helped me make my papier mache...thing look somewhat like a dinosaur. While we were sitting together at lunch, though, everything went wrong.

There was a group of older boys (I think they were about fifteen or sixteen, but I'm not sure. Because of Mom and Bulma-san, I've never really been good at guessing ages) sitting further down the table from us and one of them – I don't know his name, but he's staying in the cabin two down from mine – started talking to Videl-san. At first, it was mostly questions about her father and what it was like to be the daughter of a famous person, which Videl-san seemed fine with (if a little...uh, disinterested), but then he asked about her mother. After that, Videl-san told him that she didn't want to talk to him anymore (that was the basic gist of it, at least; I don't think I should write down exactly what she said in case my mother ever happens to read this) and he got really mad. He started calling her names, saying that she was stuck up, spoiled and stuff like that, and Videl-san said that it was time for us to leave. I wanted to tell the kid that Videl-san wasn't like that and it was his fault for asking such a personal question, but she said it wasn't important, that he was just saying those things because he wanted to feel better about himself. Since it was her fight and she didn't want to pursue it, I agreed to leave it alone and suggested we go play baseball again, or something.

Right as we were leaving, though, the same boy yelled across the room at Vide-san that her mother probably wasn't even dead, that she must have left her family because she couldn't stand having such a snotty daughter. That's when Videl-san ran back to our table and tackled the boy to the ground! She started punching him over and over again and I guess she's a lot stronger than she looks because he couldn't get her off. All of the rest of the campers in the dining hall started cheering and shouting, some of them for Videl-san, some of them for the boy she was beating up. Some of his friends and a counselor tried to help him, but no one could do anything. I probably should have pulled her off myself, but I guess I froze. Plus, I didn't want to risk hurting Videl-san (I've nearly broken Mom's arm a couple of times just trying to help her up off the couch).

When I finally came back to my senses, I decided I should try to pull her off after all. It was really difficult since she was flailing around so much, but I managed to do it by grabbing her around the waist (I don't think I hurt her too much, but she might have a bruise or something. I hope not) and lifting her. She told me to let her go, though, so that's what I did. I probably shouldn't have because that's when the boy's friends all decided to attack her at once! The counselor had left the room to go find some help, so I guess they figured there was no one around to get them into trouble. This time, I didn't think so much about what to do and stepped in between them and Videl-san.

It didn't take very long for me to defeat them all but, by that time, the entire room was really quiet. I realized that everyone was staring at me, but I wasn't sure what to say to them. I thought about telling them that it was pure luck, but I didn't think they'd believe that (the way Videl-san explained it to me later, there aren't a lot of twelve-year-olds that can fight off seven teenagers single handedly, so I'm glad I didn't say anything about getting lucky). I was trying to think of another explanation – any explanation – when someone started singing "Gohan and Videl, sittin' in a tree" really loudly. It caught on quickly and, before I even had time to turn to Videl-san and tell her it wasn't like that, everybody was singing along! I get dizzy just thinking about it...

On top of everything else (as if that wasn't enough punishment), when the counselors came back they gave both me and Videl-san extra chores because of the fight. Videl-san tried to tell them that I was just defending her (I almost wish she hadn't because the singing started up again right after she'd said it), but they said it didn't matter who started the fight and we were both still in trouble. So tomorrow we're going to clean out the boathouse together, just the two of us, and we're not allowed to leave until everything's perfectly clean and organized. I'm just glad that we won't have to be around the other campers all day. I don't think I could stand anymore teasing...

Maybe I should apologize to Krillen-san the next time I see him.

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Sunday, June 14****th**

Our punishment wasn't so bad, really. I'm not even tired (I kind of suspect that Videl-san is, though. I get the feeling she doesn't have to clean much at home), though I was really happy to get a bath when we were all done. It took most of the day, just like I thought, but we were given meal breaks (which, thankfully, they didn't make us take in the dining hall) and we got to spend a lot of time together.

We talked about a lot of things – baseball, city life, country life, my new little brother, that kind of stuff – but what I remember the most was the shortest topic we had. During our dinner break, I got up the courage to ask Videl-san about what happened to her mother. I told her that she didn't have to talk about it if she didn't want to, it was her business and everything, but she said she didn't really mind telling me about it. She said that her mother – Moden-san was her name – died of a rare virus when she was about five and that, at the time, there was no cure. I almost wonder if it was the same heart virus that was supposed to have killed Dad in Mirai Trunks-san's timeline, but Videl-san didn't really go into specifics about what the disease itself did and I didn't ask (she probably doesn't remember, anyway, since it was such a long time ago). It probably wasn't, though; Mirai Trunks-san said that it was supposed to be a new strain that killed Dad and that wouldn't have shown up until years later (then again, a lot of things did change between our timeline and his...I don't know).

Anyway, Videl-san says she hardly remembers her mother at all, that she can't even picture what she looks like anymore, but she thinks Moden-san was very nice. I'm sure she was since Videl-san is the same way (I don't really think she takes after Mr. Satan much at all). I'll bet she was very pretty, too.

She says that she doesn't talk much about Moden-san in group because she's not sure what to say. Since she can't remember her hardly at all, she says she feels a little silly talking about her like she knows her. I think that was the first time that I'd ever seen Videl-san really sad. I wish I could have said something to make her feel better...

We were kind of quiet for the next couple of hours but, just as I was about to leave her at her cabin for the night, she told me that she wanted me to tell her about Dad. I promised to talk about him soon, but...I'm not sure what to say. I can't tell her how he died, can I? I wish I knew what to do. Why does she have to be Mr. Satan's daughter?

– _Gohan _

— — —

**Monday, June 15****th**

Videl-san was acting really weird today. She was kind of jumpy and, when I sat down next to her at lunch, she moved further down the bench as if she wanted to get away from me! I asked her if she was embarrassed to be seen with me because of the...unpleasantness from the other day, but she said that wasn't it. I was going to ask her if I smelled funny, or something, but I was afraid she'd laugh at me so I didn't say anything.

A few minutes later, she scooted close to me again. It was a little too close, actually. For a second I thought she was actually going to crawl into my lap! Then, she gave me this strange smile and asked me if I wanted to take our lunch somewhere "more private." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just asked her if she was cold, or something, and offered to go get her one of my long-sleeved shirts. That seemed to make her mad for some reason because she moved away again and said "never mind." She didn't talk to me for the rest of lunch...did I miss something?

Girls are so confusing. How does Yamcha-san do it?

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Thursday, June 17****th**

Only one more weekend to go and camp is over. I'll be glad to get home, but I'm really going to miss Videl-san. I wonder if we can write letters, or something...

Anyway, Videl-san was mostly back to normal today, but I still can't figure out what was wrong with her yesterday (and I'm too much of a chicken to ask). When we went to go pick up our mail at the front office, – I got a big package of cookies from Mom, yum! – though, she got a look on her face like she'd swallowed a lemon whole. She got a letter from her friend Erasa-san, which usually makes her really happy, so I asked her if there was anything wrong. She said there wasn't, but she seemed kind of annoyed at the same time so I didn't press it. Maybe they had a fight?

Other than that, the strange behavior I've been noticing for the past couple of days seemed to be all gone. She was wearing her normal clothes again instead of those girly ones she had on yesterday (I think she must have borrowed them from someone because they didn't really fit her too well; they were kind of baggy) and the funny blinking stopped (I hope she washed her eyes out last night because the dust around here can be really bad for your vision). We even snuck out to play in the fields again (kickball this time), which we haven't done lately. It was so much fun, just the two of us...I know I've already said this, but I'm really going to miss Videl-san when I leave.

Oh, and tomorrow is family night. Videl-san says that she doesn't think her father is going to show up, so that's a relief. I'm not sure what I'd do if he recognized me...

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Friday, June 19****th**

Today turned out pretty bad, but I can't seem to stop smiling anyway. I know it's stupid – it was an accident, really – but...I kissed Videl-san.

While Mom was talking to my one-on-one counselor and getting my progress report, Videl-san suggested that we go sit on the dock by the lake for awhile and talk. She acted like there was something specific on her mind so I was a little nervous at first, but all she wanted was to ask about Dad. I'd been putting it off since she'd brought him up the first time, but after thinking about it for awhile I decided that telling her stuff about what he was like and how great a martial artist he was wouldn't really hurt anything. I'd have to leave out everything about how he'd saved the world a bunch of times and, of course, how he was an alien from another planet, but I figured she'd never think to ask any of that anyway (and she didn't).

I told her as much about him as I possibly could – how he was so strong and had even won the Tenka'ichi Budokai once, how he and Piccolo-san had trained me since I was little and how Goten looks just like him – and she seemed really interested. She asked questions and everything instead of just letting me talk the whole time and I really enjoyed answering them. I don't think I've talked so much about Dad since before he died, but it was so easy with Videl-san. She wasn't asking questions about him because she was trying to see if I was depressed or in denial or anything, she was just asking because she wanted to know about him. Wouldn't Mom be upset to find out that she'd paid so much money to send me to this camp when I could have just talked to Videl-san for free? (It's good that she sent me, though, because I never would have met Videl-san otherwise.)

I don't even know how I got so close to her, but in the middle of telling her a funny story about Mom forcing Dad and Piccolo-san to take driving lessons, I realized that we were actually leaning against each other. I stopped right at the good part – when Mom called Dad a "lazy, good-for-nothing bum" – because I suddenly felt queasy. Well, maybe not queasy, exactly, but there was something...funny going on in my stomach. It was like my lunch had come to life and started wriggling around inside me and was trying to get out through my bellybutton.

Anyway, when she looked up at me to ask what happened next...I did it. I kissed her, right on the lips. I still don't know what possessed me to do it, but I'm not so sure I regret it, even after what happened next.

It only lasted a couple seconds (I wasn't even sure I'd actually done it or just imagined it at first) and I'm sure it was really bad (and wet) for her, but Videl-san wasn't mad. I thought she would be, but she was mostly just surprised, I think. Right as I was about to apologize anyway, she smiled at me. Before either one of us got to say anything, though, someone started yelling at us.

We both turned around and there he was – Mr. Satan, standing at the other end of the dock looking really angry. He ran toward us and Videl-san stood up, but he got there before she could move anymore. That was when he picked me up by the front of my shirt and started screaming right in my face.

It wasn't hard at all to get free, but there wasn't really anyplace to go, especially when he started trying to punch me. I couldn't exactly fight back, – he is Videl-san's father, after all – but there wasn't room to run away, either. Videl-san did her best to calm him down, but I got the feeling that Mr. Satan isn't really the listening type (kind of like Vegeta-san).

I guess all the shouting got everyone's attention because before I knew what was going on the entire camp was out on the lawn watching me fight Mr. Satan (or Mr. Satan trying to fight me, anyway), including Mom. I didn't even see her until it was too late and Mr. Satan was already in the lake, splashing around like crazy (apparently, he can't swim). Videl-san and I both moved to save him, but Mom beat us to it and lifted him up by his hair (even wet, it was still pretty poofy so that wasn't terribly difficult) and started demanding to know why he was attacking me. Then, they started arguing with each other and the whole story came out...in front of everyone. Videl-san looked really humiliated and I couldn't blame her.

Long story short, the counselors and I managed to stop Mom from drowning Mr. Satan and the fight ended. After that, Mr. Satan insisted that Videl-san come home with him that night and they left right away. I hardly even got a chance to say goodbye to her.

I know that it ended badly, but is it weird for me to still think that this was a good day overall?

Later, while I was packing up my things, Mom told me I was forbidden from ever seeing Videl-san again, but she never said anything about calling her. All the same, I don't think I'll tell her that Videl-san gave me her phone number before she left...

– _Gohan_

Videl-san

07-6969-8433 (Ext. 5)

— — —

**Sunday, June 21****st**

I tried calling Videl-san today, but I couldn't do it. When she answered (I think it was her, at least), I hung up on her! I dialed her number two or three more times, but always hung up before it could finish ringing. I'm such a coward...Videl-san must be annoyed at so many phone calls.

I'll try again tomorrow while Mom's out shopping.

– _Gohan_

— — —

"Hello, Videl-chan's room, Erasa speaking."

Silence on the line.

"Hello?"

"Um...uh..."

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Y-Yes, is V-Videl-san there...?"

"She's kinda in the shower right now. D'you want me to go get her?"

"N-No! No, you don't have to bother her. Just...just tell her I called."

"O...kay...what's your name?"

"Um, Gohan. We met at camp."

"OH! Gohan-kun, it's you! Videl-chan told me _all_ about you."

"Sh-She did?"

"Yeah, she, like, won't stop talking about you! She was really upset that she had to leave camp early. She wanted to hang out with you more."

"Oh...she said that?"

"Well, not in so many words – you know how Videl-chan is – but I know that's what she meant. So, did you make the first move or did she? She won't give me any details about your little rendevous by the lake and I'm totally _dying_ for information."

"W-Well, I...um...gosh..."

"Erasa-chan? Who're you talking to?"

"Gohan-kun, he called for you."

"_Erasa-chan_!"

Scuffling on the line, a small shriek. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Gohan-kun. She never listens to me when I tell her to _leave well enough alone_."

"That's – "

"Oh, yeah, 'cause you totally would have snagged Gohan-kun on your own. I didn't help _at all_..."

"Would you just _go away _already? Geeze..."

"Fine..."

Loud, angry footsteps and the slamming of a door.

"Sorry about that...Erasa-chan's a good friend, but she's kinda nosy."

"Oh, it's okay..."

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"What did you call for?"

"Oh! Um, I was just calling to find out how things were going. Y'know, with your dad and all..."

"Fine, I guess...he's calmed down some, but he still hates your guts. He only agreed to let Erasa-chan stay over after she promised to 'keep an eye on' me."

"Heh heh...I guess I don't blame him for being a little mad. Mom can be a little...um..."

"Crazy?"

"I was going to say 'overprotective,' but, yeah, I guess that works, too."

"Haha..."

"She means well, though. I'm sure your dad does, too."

"You go ahead and think that if it makes you feel better. So, how's your mom taking it?"

"Well, I was going to call you a couple days ago, right after I got home, but this is the first chance I've had. She's been watching me like a hawk since...you know..."

"Yeah, Daddy, too. I'm just lucky he's out of the house most of the time so I don't have to follow his stupid grounding rules."

"Haha, lucky you. Mom almost never leaves, what with the baby and everything. She wouldn't have left at all, but Goten had a doctor's appointment today."

"Is he alright?"

"Who?"

"Goten-kun."

"Oh! Yeah, he's fine. Just a checkup."

"That's good..."

Silence on the line.

"So...c-can I call you again?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. You'd better only call during the day, though. Daddy's always home after nine."

"Oh, sure...I can do that. Mom likes to leave me alone when I do my homework, anyway. She doesn't want to disrupt my concentration."

"Will I be able to call you?"

"Uh...probably not. Mom usually picks up around here, but I can call at the same time every day, though. I - I mean, if you want me to, I won't call so much if – "

"Sure, that sounds good. Can you call at...three-thirty? Four o'clock?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

"Great. I'll be here."

Silence on the line.

"Gohan-kun? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, Mom just came home. I've got to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah...talk to you then."

"Bye..."

"Bye..."

— — —

**Tuesday, June 1****st**

Wow, I almost forgot about this journal. I found it in a drawer this morning while I was looking for my Algebra text and decided to write in it, for old time's sake.

I called Videl-san again today. She sounded happy to hear from me, which I don't think I'll ever get used to...It's so strange to think that a girl like Videl-san might actually like like me, even if Erasa-san says she does. I'm not sure what to do next, but I hope I don't mess anything up.

Oh, and I think we're actually going to see each other face-to-face again soon. She invited me over to her house next week and, if I tell Mom that I'm going out to see Krillen-san or visit Icarus, she might let me go...Videl-san says she wants me to teach her how to fly, but I've never taught anyone anything before so I hope I don't disappoint her.

Maybe I'll convince Mom to let me go to public school in Satan City one day. It's not that far if I use Kinto'un, so it's not like we'll have to move, or anything. I don't think she'll agree to let me go anytime soon because of what happened between her and Mr. Satan at camp (a whole year later and she's still mad), but maybe one day. I'd like to go to school with Videl-san and other kids my age.

Well, back to Algebra...

– _Gohan_

— — —

**Author's Notes:** I actually HAVE done a journal-type story before, but it's been a few years and it was in a completely different style. It was an original story for my HS creative writing class and it was based on the LiveJournal format, not an actual handwritten journal. Still, this was more familiar to me than the last chapter.

And, man, did Videl edit out a lot or what? Hehe. Maybe some of you will think that's a little strange, but she doesn't really seem like a gossipy type of girl to me. If anything, she seems rather reserved and private in comparison to Erasa and her father, so I can really see her holding back. Besides, journals leave more room for description than letters, particularly b/c no one's meant to read them. I did try to fill in all of the blanks Videl left in her letters (and create a few more that are explained by what she says in the first chapter) and elaborate on some of the points that are specifically mentioned, but I may have missed something here or there. If I've made any outright errors in the timeline or anything, PLEASE let me know so that I can fix it! This chapter was pretty tough, which is why it took me two whole days to finish it **n.n**;

As for the last four digits and extension number of Videl's phone number, pick up your phone and look for them on your keypad. You might figure out why I picked them **n.n **(I think the 6969 part is fairly obvious, though. Hehe.)

Oh, and I'm contractually obligated by my dearest co-author, dbz-lover91, to shamelessly plug our co-written fic (which is posted on HER profile, not mine), so here you go:

_**Deliver Me**_ – Videl sets out on a mission to discover the identity of the "Golden Delivery Boy" who fought Cell...No HS, No Buu, GhVi. Co-authored by dbz-lover91 and Ms. Videl Son.

—

**Timeline:**

Just to make everything all crystal clear, you should know that Videl both received a letter from Erasa and sent one of her own on these dates (except for the first, obviously). Let's assume they use overnight mail:

1st letter – Wed, June 3rd

2nd letter – Fri, June 5th

3rd letter – Mon, June 8th

4th letter – Wed, June 10th

5th letter – Fri, June 12th

6th letter – Mon, June 15th

Erasa's last three letters arrived on Wed, June 17th, Fri, June 19th and Sat, June 20th (it gets there after Videl is already gone).

Whew, sorry for making that complicated **n.n**; At least I dated Gohan's entries, right?

—

It's been fun ride, kids, but I'm afraid that it really is over now. You can imagine the rest for yourselves **n.n **I might consider writing some sort of sequel for another contest, though...I've got a couple of ideas in mind already.

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) . **_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel_


End file.
